swgemuvgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Constitution
In the interests of ensuring democratic yet stable government, the following constitution will be adopted by popular consent of the No Force Allowed Player Association, located on Corellia. To ensure a productive beginning, our first leader, Dominico, will immediately assume the position of Prime Minister of NFA. In his capacity as Prime Minister, Dominico will appoint six ministers to occupy positions on the parliamentary council. Dominico will then appoint the Governor of our first city on Corellia. The parliamentary council will be in charge of all affairs of the NFAPA, internal and external, save those specifically given over to other offices as laid out in this document. Any member of the NFAPA will have the right to observe all regular council meetings, unless deemed disruptive. These meetings must take place at least once every seven days, and must have at least two thirds of the council in attendance to be valid. The Governor may be appointed to or removed from office at any time by the current Prime Minister. The Governor has exclusive power over the management of the city. If more cities are constructed under the dominion of the NFAPA, the Governor will be promoted to the rank of Moff, and assume the tie-breaking responsibilities of the Governor. Planetary Governors will be put in charge of running the cities in the same way as the Governor originally did. The Moff will, in addition to his voting responsibilities, be responsible for acting as liaison for the Planetary Governors in all Council meetings, and will have sole responsibility for trans-city policies that do not extend to external affairs. The Moff is subject to the Prime Minister in the same way as the Governor. The Prime Minister will serve as head of state and head of government for the NFAPA. The Prime Minister will manage external diplomatic affairs. He holds the tie-breaking vote on the parliamentary council. On the fifteenth of July, and the fifteenth of every subsequent month, free ministerial elections will be held following the instant runoff method of preferential voting. Candidates will announce their candidacy seven days before the election. Six new ministers will be elected in each election cycle. No more than forty-eight hours after their election, these council members must then cast votes of confidence or no-confidence in the Prime Minister. If four of the six ministers cast votes of no-confidence in the Prime Minister, the Prime Minister is removed from office. The council will then vote one of the ministers to the position of Prime Minister. The Governor of the city will hold the tiebreaker vote until a new PM is elected. The empty seat in on the council will be filled with the candidate who scored seventh place in the Ministerial election. The votes for this election will be counted by at least one person belonging to the PA chosen unanimously by the previous council within seventy-two hours of the completion of the ministerial elections. If no appointees are agreed upon within that period, the Prime Minister will unilaterally appoint the officials. A person may only hold one office in NFAPA at once. -Written by Miura, Yortal, and Dominico